


Поможешь мне?

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты R-NC17 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Изнасилование прикрытое сомнительным согласием, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, слизь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Relationships: Baby 5/Sai (One Piece), Trebol/Baby 5, Trebol/Baby 5/Sugar
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты R-NC17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173419
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты R-NC17 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Поможешь мне?

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Детка 5 слышит голос Требола-сама, когда заканчивает вытирать столовое серебро.

Идти не хочется, он часто зовет ее лишь за тем, чтобы в очередной раз напомнить, как молодой господин убивал очередного мужчину, увидевшего в ней не только боевую единицу Семьи. Или вручить сопливый платок, а то ему лень дойти до прачечной самому.

А вообще, все дело в его фрукте: очень уж он мерзкими свойствами наделяет. Ее, например, всякий раз передергивает, стоит ему оказаться рядом и нависнуть всей этой сопливой громадой.

Но, проигнорировать не получается, Требол-сама добавляет, что очень нуждается в ее помощи.

Ее, ни чьей-то другой.

Она оставляет тряпки с ведрами и спешит на зов.

Она готова помочь с чем угодно.  
…  
Рано или поздно ее стремление быть нужной каждому ее погубит.

На губах Требол-самы играет глумливая ухмылка.

— Я провел слишком много времени на городской площади, любуясь танцовщицами, и теперь не могу работать, — говорит он, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что испытывает сожаление по этому поводу. — Скоро придет Сахарок, а мысли у меня совсем не про порт. Мне нужно избавиться от них, и требуется твоя помощь.

На ее вопрос, чем именно она может ему помочь, он делает недвусмысленное движение бедрами.

— Мне нужно освободиться, — говорит он, — действуй, Детка 5. Да поскорее, а то вдруг Сахарок зайдет и увидит. Нам же не хочется ее смущать?

Она пытается отказаться, отговориться, но это расстраивает Требола-сама, в кои-то веки «начавшего нуждаться в ее помощи», и она сдается.

Стараясь не сильно морщиться, она становится на колени и раздвинув полы его слизистого халата, запачкав руки о вязкую массу, спускает с Требола-сама штаны.  
Его член не возбужден, он ее обма….

— Я старый человек, и не могу бегать со стояком наперевес, — хихикает Требол-сама, заметив ее замешательство. — Но мысли, они в голове, и они мешают. Возбуди меня, дай кончить, чтобы я спокойно мог пойти работать, Детка 5.

Она возвращает взгляд на член. Тот сморщенный и склизкий из-за фрукта, к тому же воняет стариком.  
Он не вызывает ничего, кроме отвращения, но…но ведь требуется ее помощь…ладно, потом руки вымоет.

Взявшись за него, она начинает двигать вверх-вниз, стараясь возбудить.

— Ох, что-то не идет, — через пару минут с притворным огорчением замечает Требол-сама. — Видать, что моя рука, что твоя ему не по нраву. Используй (Детка 5 боялась этих слов больше всего) свой рот, да поживей.

Несколько раз вдохнув и приготовившись, Детка 5 наклоняется вперед и берет его.

Вкус не передать словами, но он такой же отвратительный, как и запах.

Завтрак подступает к горлу. Чтобы не случилось непоправимого, она начинает двигать головой.

Чем быстрее он станет твердым и кончит, тем быстрее это закончится, она освободится и уйдет в уборную.

Она очень старается себя убедить.  
Она в этом хороша.

— Язычком поработай, а то с таким же успехом я мог попросить Сахарок превратить кого-нибудь в куклу для утех.

Ей в волосы вцепляется рука Требол-самы и притискивает голову ближе к паху. Детка 5 послушно начинает двигать языком по стволу, головке, превращая в это самое время часть своего пищевода в щит. Если ее вырвет во время минета, никому она больше не понадобиться.  
Это помогает, и член начинает медленно твердеть.

Но слишком медленно. От запаха у Детки 5 уже чугунная голова и плывет перед глазами, а до оргазма Треболу-сама еще далеко.

— А зажми его между своих сисек и так продолжай сосать, — предлагает тот внезапно, — они у тебя большие, мягкие, мне будет приятно.

Детка 5 чувствует, как на нее накатывает возмущение и страх: зачем Треболу-сама требовать от нее такое? Она же не припортовая шлюха!  
Отказаться, пригрозить оружием и гордо бы уйти, но…но она уже помогает и не может оставить дело на половине.

С трудом расстегнув верх платья (дрожащие пальцы не слушаются), она стаскивает лифчик с груди и зажимает член между левой и правой.

Липкий, горячий, он елозит по коже, оставляя сопливые разводы (одной уборной она не обойдется, придется включать душ), из-за смены положения, — ей не очень удобно брать его в рот под таким углом, — член частенько тычется головкой ей то в щеку, то в нос, то в глаз.

Очень скоро она вся оказывается покрыта соплями.

«Пожалуйста, Требол-сама, кончите скорее, чтобы я могла спокойно умереть от отвращения», — думает Детка 5. Ничего сказать она не может: ее голову держат крепко, с силой насаживая на член. От наклона болит шея, спина. Как шлюхи возбуждаются от такого, когда все, чего хочется ей — умереть?

Разум Детки 5 плывет, она уже и не соображает толком, что творится вокруг.

Так, что она чуть не давится членом Требола-сама, когда сквозь пелену до нее доносится недовольный голос Сахарок:  
— Вы что, еще не закончили?

— Прости, Сахарок, но у нашей Детки 5 что-то совсем силенок нет. — Ей слышится (чудится от своего состояния) презрительная насмешка в голосе. — Наверное, позавтракала плохо.

— Или ты совсем не умеешь играть с ней, — Сахарок даже не собирается скрывать, что насмехается над ней.

— О, а как надо?

— Чтобы девица активно сосала, она должна потечь, как гулящая сука, — ехидно заявляет Сахарок. — У нее тогда стремление ублажить возрастает. Но под нашей Деткой 5 сухо. Не вызывает твой сморчок у нее правильных реакций тела.

— Ох, ох, а что нам делать, Сахарок? Надо уже бежать работать, а я из-за Детки 5 в таком состоянии, что неудобно на люди показаться!

«Вы нуждались в моей помощи! Вы меня позвали! Почему по итогу я осталась виновата!» — звучит в голове, но член достает почти до горла, все силы брошены на то, чтобы им не удавиться. У нее нет сил на протест.

— Эх, ладно, молодой господин подкинул мне интересную идейку насчет нескольких задолжавших нам пиратских шаек, и раз уж, чтобы ее осуществить, нам надо поторопиться, я тебе помогу.

Детка 5 собирает все остатки сил и косится назад.

«Нетнетнетнетнет, нет!»

На руках Сахарок перчатки, а в… огромный, усеянный пупырышками резиновый дилдо.

Сахарок ухмыляется и подойдя к Детке 5 резко задирает на той юбку.

— Чтобы сучка потекла, даже если не хочет, ей надо вставить. Проверенный способ. Эй, Детка 5, мне надо, чтобы ты раздвинула ноги и отставила зад. А то я не смогу тебя трахнуть этой штучкой, Требол не кончит, и мы не пойдем работать. Но ты ведь у нас ответственная, ты ведь не допустишь такого конфуза и срыва планов господина?

Детка 5 сжимается и сводит колени.  
Эта дрянь порвала бы ее, даже будь она возбуждена, насухую же…  
Почему они столь жестоки? Разве она не член Семьи, разве не один из старших офицеров? Так почему же…

Хлесткий шлепок по заднице заставляет Детку 5 резко дернуться вперед.

— А ну будь послушней! — голос у Сахарок недовольный (игрушка сопротивляется).

— Эй, Сахарок, полегче! Она меня чуть не укусила! Неприятно, знаешь ли.

— Хм, ладно, зажимайся сколько угодно, твоя жопа тоже подойдет. — От насмешливого тона, с которым Сахарок ей это говорит, внутри все переворачивается. — Так даже лучше, я давно мечтала оттрахать кого-нибудь в зад.

Детка 5 чувствует, как что-то большое начинает елозить по ее ягодицам, а потом…

…

А потом она просыпается от собственного крика и рывком садится на кровати.

Только начинает светать, небо за окном серое.

Она в своей комнате.

Вернее, в комнате невесты главнокомандующего Страны Цветов.

Детка 5 закрывает лицо дрожащей рукой.

Семьи больше нет: кого убили, кого, вместе с молодым господином, посадили в Импел Даун.

Семьи…как она думала — ее семьи.

Пусть они насмехались, порой, над ней, отбирали вещи, убивали приглянувшихся ей мужчин, они были ее семьей, и она им все прощала.

Требол-са…Требол и Сахарок играли с ней в «помощь члену» несколько лет, она им и это прощала.

Думала, что они в ней нуждаются, и раз за разом, ломая себя, позволяла им брать себя.

Они ведь семья, они не пошли на улицу за продажной девкой, а попросили ее, потому, что не хотят давать врагам повода подослать шпиона….

Дура набитая.

Шлюхам платить надо, да и сутенеру они пожаловаться могут, мол де члены Семьи Донкихот практикуют пытки, связывание и проникновение с использованием непредназначенных для этого вещей: конфет, бутылок, ручек катан и прочего.

А Детке 5 скажешь, что нуждаешься, она все дырки и подставит.  
Еби — не хочу!

Битва с Мугиварами и их союзниками на Дресс Розе открыла Детке 5 глаза.

Ее стремление быть полезной, даже своему тогдашнему врагу, заставило Лао-джи проговориться об истинном отношении Семьи к Детке 5.

Она думала о них, как о своей семье, они же видели в ней удобный инструмент для любого, даже самого гнусного дела. Ведь просто скажи, что «в ней нуждаешься, и она с радостью выполнит любое твое хочу».

…

Нестерпимо захотелось закурить.

Накинув поверх ночного пеньюара халат, Детка 5 вышла на балкон.

Любимый не одобрял курение в помещении, так что она держала сигареты в специальной нише, построенной именно для нее.

Любимый….

Сай принял ее со всеми ее недостатками, но, знай он правду…знай, что она не раз была подстилкой Семьи, согласился бы он связать себя с такой женщиной?

Нет, не согласился бы, Детка 5 в этом убеждена.

Дрожащими руками она попыталась поджечь сигарету…зажигалка выпала на пол, противно звеня.

— Я слышал твой крик, — голос Сая и его руки на талии заставили Детку 5 нервно дернуться. — Опять кошмары?

— П-прости, милый, я, я буду послушной деткой, и больше не… — пытается отговориться она, но Сай ее прерывает.

— Будь собой! — он притискивает ее к себе. — Послушной ты была в той семейке, да такой, что лучший гинеколог страны до сих пор валерьянкой отпаивается.

— Я… — Детку 5 начинает бить крупная дрожь. Знает, он знает. Мерзкий, вонючий старикашка! Надо было не чаю ему давать с кексом, когда он ее осмотр закончил, а пристрелить к морскому дьяволу!

— Моя будущая жена. — Ее нежно целуют в шею. — И я, как твой супруг, больше не допущу, чтобы ты была покорной каждому чиху окружающих. Если ты мне поможешь с этим. Поможешь отстоять себя, Детка 5, отпустишь свое прошлое.

— Я…

— Благодаря фрукту, как сказал врач, повреждения минимальны. Работая сообща, мы сможем их убрать. Работая сообща, постель больше не будет ассоциироваться у тебя с болью, и секс перестанет быть тем, чем надо заниматься, а станет тем, чем хочется.

— П-прости, — слезы наворачиваются Детке 5 на глаза.

Дурочка она. Конечно, Сай не мог не заметить, что в постели она — послушная игрушка, а не жаждущий утех человек, и решил разобраться.  
Глупо было предполагать, что он не выяснит, что к чему, даже убей она гинеколога.

— Я и не сержусь, — ее поцеловали еще раз. — Разве что самую капельку, но по себе знаю, что отбиться от кошмаров непросто. Так что, сколько на них не сердись, что они тебя поднимают с постели в такую рань, одолеть их может только время.

— С-сай, милый, ты….

— Поможешь мне избавить себя от кошмаров прошлого, чтобы мы рука об руку вошли в будущее? — он внимательно смотрит ей в глаза.

Он серьезен в своем отношении. Он единственный, кто видит в ней личность, а не удобный инструмент.

— Да, — говорит она.

Слезы сдержать не получается.

Солнце показывается из-за горизонта.


End file.
